Sometimes Actions Speak Better than Words
by MommaMakoto
Summary: Marco begins tutoring a football player named Jean whom he had created a small crush on but when his feelings are expressed through an awkward situation, it turns out every thing will be alright and he will finally get what he has been wanting from Jean for so long. JeanXMarco Fanfiction WARNING YAOI RATED M FOR A REASON!


I toss around in my bed, trying to adjust my blankets that I couldn't seem to fit correctly over top of me. I turn one way, then the other….my body wasn't going to ignore me tonight, just like the past couple nights before hand. I sit up in my bed, the room dark the only light showing was from my alarm clock that showed the time 11:42pm.

I turn to my bedside table feeling around in the darkness for a familiar bottle that I only kept there at night, my lubricant. I finally find it before pouring some in my palm lathering my fingers before I reach my hand down in between my thighs to glide past my pajama pants, and through my boxer shorts. I grip my appendage with one hand as I run my other hand through my hair roughly.

Stroking the growing arousal my vision began to fix to the darkness, looking down to what was in my hand. I watch my hand slide up and down my shaft causing pre-cum to slowly drip from the tip mixing with the added lubricant.

The sounds of slick movement filled my dark, silent bedroom. My breathing began to grow heavier I realized it became quiet shaky moans and gasping calls.

A boy who I have gained an interest in has now joined my gym class at school. His name is Jean Kirschtein, in the weight room I sometimes watch as his body grows to glisten with sweat, his biceps tense with every curl and his shoulders, oh his shoulders, every muscle on his shoulders would move, clench and release causing my infatuation to only grow.

I have been recently masturbating latching his name to every stroke; tonight was one of those nights.

My grip tightened around my manhood, picking up speed, needing, wanting release, but I stop. I take the bottle of lube one more time and lather it with two of my right hand's index and middle finger.

I reach further down my body to where my anus was and thought of trying something new, something different. If I had this attraction to a male so knowing that if I were to be lucky enough to even fathom the thought of intercourse with this boy I had to know what I was getting myself into.

I bite my lip, spreading my legs wide enough to be comfortable and rube some lube over my entrance. I then without hesitation push one digit in pushing it in as far as I could.

I wince at the pain letting out a choked sigh, feeling the discomfort that trailed with the action. I slowly pull my finger out half way before pushing it back inside. I grab my bed sheets needing something to hold onto as I continue this new experiment.

After beginning to come accustom to the foreign feeling I brave myself enough to add the other finger. Pushing inside I groan clenching the bed sheets harder, feeling my balled fist tense up. I let out a moaning sigh as I pull out slightly before pushing in again slowly.

I let go of the bed sheet and grab ahold of my still erect penis and begin running my grip up and down the shaft once again, letting my head fall back, small moans escaping my throat as I try and gain speed with my fingers that still lingered inside me.

"Oh god, Jean!" I moan quickly thrusting my fingers in and out gaining more comfort to the action. After a few fingered thrusts my fingertips hit a spot inside of my anus causing myself to let out a rather loud gasp. I pull back out and just as quickly thrusting it back in feeling the feeling again, causing my erection to twitch.

I begin quickly fingering myself desperately trying to hit that spot every time to make my manhood come. I stroke my length quicker as I hit that special spot making me tip over the edge. I release strings of semen over my chest feeling my hips twitch letting Jean's name latch to the released moan. I finish before sliding my fingers out slowly, causing my anus to feel abandoned. I reach for my tissue box that I kept by my bedside and wiped the semen off of my chest before pulling my pants back up over my hips to go throw my cum filled tissue away.

I blindly walk to my door, opening it and continue down the hall to the bathroom to close the door before turning on the light.

Being blinded by the sudden brightness, I squint my eyes. After adjusting I toss my used tissue into the garbage before looking in the mirror.

My face was flushed; hair messy and I look exhausted, which I was. I look at the bathroom clock to see that it was 12:07pm. I glance back at the mirror looking at the exhaust on my face, freckles gleaming red with my cheeks.

My name is Marco and I am confused as hell.

Morning came far too early as I hear the annoying beep of my alarm clock go off; I let my drowsy body lead its way to the bathroom to start the shower. I feel the water temperature before stripping myself of my clothes and hopping in.

I finish my daily hygiene routine before walking down stairs, grabbing breakfast and my backpack and walking out the door.

Driving to school was normal as always. I get to the school parking lot and see that there was a school assembly being set up out in the football field for tomorrow. I groan to myself before picking a parking spot and walking into the school.

I usually tend to get there early so I spread my books out over a cafeteria table and began a mini study session.

I hear the school begin to fill with students of all years before glancing up and see the exact person I hoped not to see today, Jean. Jean was on the football team and tended to have that popularity streak so looking at him would probably only cause me trouble.

I duck my head low to try and concentrate on my studies but I soon felt a presence among me. Lifting my head again I see Jean standing across from where I was sitting.

"Hello?" I ask slightly confused as to why he has approached me.

"Hey you're super smart right?" Jean's voice made goose bumps ride down my spine.

"I guess….no I'm not doing your homework." I say slightly annoyed.

"No, it's about my grades, you see I can't stay on the football team if I have poor grades, now I have fine grades as of right now except for in my creative writing class, I took the class thinking it would be easy but I don't know a thing about writing a well detailed story, do you think you could help me?" Jean's plea looked desperate, but I knew if I agreed to this request I would have to see, talk and spend time with him, which didn't help the fact that I might have a crush on this guy.

"Fine, but I'm not going to write these papers for you, we can meet every Tuesday so tonight you will find me before I head to my car, right at this table and I will drive us to a library, do those plans fit your schedule?" I ask seeming a little shyer and a bit uptight then I meant to sound but Jean only answered with a smile.

"Yes that sounds great; I will meet you then Marco." Jean grinned, he actually took the time to learn my name before approaching me….odd.

"You too, Jean." I said as I gather my books as the bell rings to head to class.

The day went far too fast for me to handle, spending time with Jean after school, having to drive him to a library to study with him seemed like it would feel intimate and a bit awkward since we only really talk in classes, and I don't think I was ready to handle the end of the day.

I walk back to the selected table and waited until I saw Jean approach me with a smile.

"Are you ready?" I ask as he finally reaches me.

"Yes, let's go." Jean grinned once again. I raise a questionable eyebrow but let the odd perkiness slide as I led him to my car.

I unlock the doors allowing him to get inside as I start the vehicle. It was oddly quiet and not to mention awkward for me as I try to concentrate on the road.

We get to the library and I park the car. We walk inside and pick a table in the back of many shelves of books for privacy.

I set my belongings on the table as Jean took a seat next to me doing the same; he pulls out his creative writing folder and notebook and slipped out a rubric that he needed to follow for the paper he needed to write.

"Alright so it says here that you need to create a short story on a fictional character that has fallen in love with his or her hobby, explaining with descriptive wording, correct grammar and transition words, try not to repeat a transition word more than once." I explain reading the rubric as Jean pulled out a pencil and turned to a new page in his notebook.

"Alright first begin with the character gender and name." I say turning to Jean as he pondered the first question.

"Male and his name is James." Jean says as he wrote down the idea.

"Alright good, now next think of hobby that he loves." I say watching as Jean's face scrunched as he thought before speaking.

"Painting." Jean smiled as he wrote down his second idea.

"Alright now I want you to write me a draft of the ideas that you just conjured up and I will then see what needs to be done, don't think too hard about it but also remember to not be plain about the writing, I am going to find a book to read, if you finish before I get back come and find me." I say as I stand up and slowly walk to a column of books that weren't too far away from the table so I could still see Jean deep in thought as I searched.

After not finding anything interesting in the first arrangement of books I led myself to another row, letting Jean out of my eye sight.

I skimmed over book titles and slowly let my thoughts drift along. I hadn't really wanted to find a book necessarily; I just didn't want any awkward tension to linger among the two of us, sitting in silence. I thought about what I did last night, thinking about what possibilities tutoring Jean could lead to but I try and quickly erase those thoughts from my perverted mind. Jean had asked for help with school and I wasn't going to let my selfish desires overcome my actions.  
I sigh letting out a bit of disappointment knowing that this tutoring wasn't going to last long if after showing Jean a few writing tip, he understands well enough to be on his own. Though on the inside I was hoping he would be hopeless in the field of writing so that I could spend more time with him. Then again I could be spending time with him right now, if I wasn't a coward who was afraid to stay close to him without bailing on my actions.

I try to distract myself from such thoughts as I grab for a book that I hadn't even shown the slightest interest in and read the back. Being unamused as I had predicted I slide the book back into its column before continuing down the aisle.

Crossing my arms, I continue looking at the books not looking in front of myself as I walked and suddenly walk right into someone.

"Oh sorry Marco, uh I was looking for you, I think I finished my draft. " I look up at the familiar voice and see I had run straight into Jean. My face grows a light shade of red.

"No I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going." I say walking past him back to the table that we had sat at before. Jean sat next to me unintentionally close as I grab his paper and begin reading his work.

His handwriting was surprisingly neat but his writing structure was not good. A few misspellings, the word "and" instead of a comma in unnecessary places, his grammar was very rough and he capitalized nothing.

"Jean….I understand your writing concept but to be honest you have made many mistakes, to start you have to put commas and semi-colons when they are needed, also you need to capitalize the beginning of sentences and names. Also your spelling could use work. "I say critiquing his work. Jean nodded to my explanations, listening intensely.

His body slightly leaned on mine as I spoke watching as I pointed out his mistakes. His chest pressed up against my shoulder his head peaking over my shoulder, he was too close.

"And uhh..." I got lost in thought as I felt his body unnoticeably press up against mine.

"Hmm?" He asks waiting for an answer.

"Uhh…You need to remember sentence structure subject then predicate…. Okay? Make your corrections and I will check them." I say leaning back in my chair giving the paper back to him.

"Alright thanks." Jean replied getting back to his work right away. I sigh as I sit there watching his pencil move quickly, and then turning the pencil to erase his previous mistakes. I watched as his hands tensed up at the pressure to the pencil was applied, his knuckles shaped sharply, his fingers slender but strong.

He handed me the paper again, critiquing him once again for his small mistakes and he continues writing.

An hour and a half goes by and decent progress was made. His paper was finished with his own hands and it looked pretty good, but he could still use a lot of practice.

We end the session and I watch as Jean collect his papers.

"Hey Marco you're going to the assembly tomorrow right?" Jean asked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Uh yeah, the whole school kind of has to." I smile as I finish packing my own school bag.

"Well you should sit by the football team, I like hanging out with you, your chill and really nice, I bet my friends would like you." Jean grins again as we begin walking to the entrance again.

"Oh uhh I don't know I mean I'm not exactly the type of person you would see sitting by the football team and I tend to make things unintentionally awkward." I say chuckling nervously.

"Nah don't worry about it! The football players are chill you don't need to worry about it; really I mean seriously, you should sit by us. If it makes you feel a little more comfortable you can sit next to me. "Jean suggested as I feel my brain kick in on what I was actually being offered.

"Uh…Sure I guess…as long as I'm not intruding and if I make you guys feel odd at all I can leave, don't hesitate to ask I won't be offended." I say as we walk outside and back to my car.

"Trust me that will be really hard to do; we are all kind of weird guys." He chuckles as he opens the passenger car door and climbs in, I follow in after.

"Okay." I say slightly nervous as I pull out of the library parking lot and begin following Jean's directions to his house.

We arrive at Jean's house and I pull into the drive way, putting the car in into park and wait as Jean collects his things and open the door.

"Thanks for the ride home buddy." Jean smiled as he holds out his hand for a hand shake. I take it and feel his hand tighten around my own before he let go and closed the car door walking into his house. I pull out of the drive way and drive home and all the way there I could still feel his hand's grip on my own and it makes my brain melt, was I actually crushing on this guy? I come to the conclusion that I was.

The night ended hours after letting the sky darken into night as I climbed into my bed once again to feel that weird sensation to touch myself, I try and ignore it but it lingers there, begging to be caressed and stroked intensely.

I turn to my side and spit in my hand, due to the fact I was too lazy to search for my lube in the dark again. I reach down my boxers and begin pumping again. I bring the hand that Jean had earlier shook and brought my fingers to my lips sliding then inside my mouth to be drenched in saliva.

After a few moments of pumping my arousal I pull my fingers out of my mouth having a trail of saliva connect with my mouth as I reach my hand behind me and slowly insert a finger again, slowly getting my body used to the sensation again before adding another finger.

Thrusting my fingers inside myself as I continue stroking my front, I search for that spot again to hit or maybe this time massage it with my fingers.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and whimpering I finally find it again and I moan a little louder than usual, pushing on the spot and rubbing the tips of my fingers on it, or what I could reach. I groan wanting more letting the start of Jean's name run off my lips.

"Oh Jean….Oh god please….Jean." The moans came more and more consistently as my body soon came to its climax, I begin thrusting into myself again quickly, following in with my strokes and I soon ejaculate, covering my hand and boxers with cum. I lift my hand out of my boxer looking at my semen filled fingers in the dark room, curious of the taste. I bring the substance to my lips and let my tongue glide over my palm and fingers, tasting the salty-sweetness that teased my taste buds. The texture was slightly slimy and unexplainably odd.

Letting myself settle, letting my breathing calm itself I hop out of bed to change my boxers. After doing so I climb back into bed and curl into a ball, letting myself drift into a calming sleep.

The next day came quickly again and I followed my usual routine eventually bringing myself to school. I sit at the same lunch table. I begin reviewing some chemistry notes when I see someone plop down across from me.

"Hi Marco." Jean's voice interrupts me, I look up and see that dorky grin of his again and look at him.

"Hi Jean, what do you need?" I ask wondering why he came to sit by me again.

"Well we have the assembly first period and I just want to make sure you don't bail on me." Jean chuckles and I let a smile creep along my face.

"Well then…" I say trailing of my sentence back to what I was doing.

"Uhh, hey Marco?" Jean's voice asked as I watched him twiddle his thumbs anxiously.

"Hmm?" I ask looking back up to the boy.

"Well a couple of friends and I are going to a movie tonight, do you want to come?" Jean asked seeming a bit more excited than he probably should have.

I look at the boy a bit confused, why did he so suddenly want to spend time with me.

"Umm, sure why not?" I reply with a smile and his grin grows as he crosses his arms in satisfaction.

"Alright we are going at 7:30 so could you meet me at my house by then? You do remember how to get there yes?" He asked leaning his chin on his supported palm.

"Yes, I remember, thank you for inviting me to your get together." I give a polite smile as Jean continues to watch me work. I began wondering again why he was so interested in me now, I mean we have talked before casually but this was more than casual.

As these thoughts crossed through my brain, I hear the bell ring and I collect my things, Jean then pulls at my arm to follow him as we made our way to the assembly.

Jean led me to an end of the bleachers I have never been before; he pulled at my wrist as we made our way to the group of already seated football players sitting with a few selected girls.

"Hey guys this is Marco, he is a friend, and he has begun helping me with my English homework." Jean introduced me and I give a greeting smile before Jean directed me to sit next to him.

"Hey Jean is he coming with us tonight?" A tall blond male who I know as Reiner Braun asked Jean as he pointed to another male I knew named Bertholdt Fubar.

"Yeah, he agreed to come to the movies with us." Jean began to make small chit-chat as we waited for the assembly to begin. I observed how Jean interacted and how he portrayed himself to his friends, which wasn't very different from what I was used to seeing.

"Hey Marco, do you have a girlfriend?" Reiner questioned so suddenly as I had begun spacing out to what they were talking about only to realize they were talking about girls and who was dating who and such and so on.

"Oh, uh no, I don't why do you ask?" I say a little nervous answering the question due to the fact that the boy I had been masturbating to every night since then was sitting next to me.

"Just wondering if you scooped yourself up a lady that is all." Reiner laughed as he nudged me jokingly as I felt my cheeks burn.

I turn my face to try and hide the fact that I was blushing but Jean noticed.

"Oh I think our little Marco is hiding something, he is just blushing mad!" Jean joked wrapping his arm around me pulling me into him as he joked to Reiner and Bertholdt.

"No…I uh…" I tried to conjure up something to say but nothing was coming out.

"Or maybe he has a crush; oh do you have a little lady in mind Marco?" Jean teased me messing up my hair as he continued to pull my body into his.

My body began heating up to his touch; the sun beating down on us in the bleachers didn't help.

"No…I don't actually I just, don't really talk about this topic very often." I cover myself trying to draw attention away from myself.

"Oh I see Marco's shy." Reiner teased ruffling up my hair.

Before I could answer the principle began talking through the microphone, saving me from what other cover I would have had to make.

As we participate in the assembly I feel Jean getting closer to me, or at least I think that is what was happening, maybe I was just paranoid. But soon our shoulders touched and I hold my breath slightly.

"Hey Marco?" Jean whispered to me, I could feel the breath from the whisper hit my ear, creating goose bumps that slunk down my spine.

"Yeah?" I whisper back trying to ignore how close we were.

"Are you free Saturday?" He asked, his breath still hitting my sensitive skin.

"Yeah, why?" I ask a little confused at the question.

"Do you think you could come to my place and help me with a paper that is due Monday? I would really appreciate it if you did." He asked as he brought his lips away from my ear.

"Yeah, Why not? What time?" I ask glancing to the boy.

"8:30" he replied and I look to him oddly.

"That is early…" I say as he smiled.

"I know, just show up its all good." He grinned looking back to the talking principle.

Though we ended the conversation he still sat close.

The assembly soon ended and we were dismissed back to our regular classes. So the day finished regularly and I drove home to get ready for the movie that was scheduled for tonight. I rinse my body of any sweat or oil from the day and combed my hair like regular; I then threw on my clothes and ate a snack.

After a while of waiting around, 7:20 rolled around and I hopped in my car to drive to Jean's.

I arrive at Jean's and knock at the door; I was greeted with a nicely groomed male that yet was dressed casually but with a freshening up.

"Hey, come in." Jean smiled welcoming me inside.

"Reiner and Bertholdt will be here in a minute." Jean smiled as he grabbed his wallet tucking it in his back pocket.

"Alright." I respond with a smile and look around the house, it was nice and clean. But before I could really look too much into it Reiner and Bertholdt arrived and we left for the movies.

We make it to the movie and admit ourselves in. It was an action/comedy/romance movie. We get our popcorn and sodas before making our way into the theater to pick a seat. We sat in the middle and toward the front.

Jean sat next to me as him and I shared a bucket of popcorn and Bertholdt and Reiner share a bucket. We watch the movie it was a good one and it was very well made but I was distracted a lot during the film. Jean and I would tend to go grab for popcorn to only bump hands, causing an unseen blush to appear over my cheeks.

One time he actually grabbed my hand and held it for few seconds before pulling away with ease.

I tried to distract myself with the movie after that but soon after drinking almost all of my soda I feel the urge to use the bathroom.

"Hey I'm going to use the bathroom I'll be back." I whisper to Jean.

I stand up try to maneuver myself around Jean but end up tripping and toppling into his lap.

Jean began chuckling quietly as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him more.

"Oh Marco this is so sudden." Jean joked as I feel my face burn in the darkness.

"I'm so sorry Jean." I say attempting to stand up but Jean still pulled me into his hips.

"Jean?" I ask as his arms tighten around me. Since we were almost the only ones in the theater it wasn't that embarrassing of a situation but it was still awkward.

"Man…you are really skinny." Jean whispers his comment as I feel his hands rub my stomach. I try and pry away but Jean's grip stayed firm.

"Uh…yeah, I've got a fast metabolism." I whisper as jean slowly releases his grip. I walk off without a word as I go to use the restroom.

I get to the bathroom and do my business but as I look in the mirror I notice that my face was so red.

"Damn it Jean, why do you have to go and be all touchy-touchy." I talk to myself as I splash water in my face.

I walk back out to the movie and make it back to my seat, making my way past Jean with no troubles this time.

The movie finishes after another half hour and we go to make our leave.

"That was a great movie!" Reiner enthusiastically talks as we make our way our vehicles.

"Yeah, it was very well made." I reply with a smile.

"Hey we will see you guys tomorrow it was fun hanging with you both." Bertholdt waved goodbye as they split off to go to their own vehicles.

Jean follows me to my car and we climb inside.

"Hey I'm getting a car tomorrow; maybe I can then be our transportation." Jean chuckled.

I grin and keep my eyes on the road.

We make it to his house and I park the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class I guess." Jean smiled holding out a fist. I bump it with my own waving as he climbs out.

"See you too." I smile as I watch him walk inside before pulling out of the drive way.

On the ride home I began to feel that odd sensation again, the urge to touch. I started to think I was becoming sex craved.

I make it home and walk inside. I begin walking up my stairs and walk down the hall until I came to my mom's room. She was out on her work vacation so I had the house to myself for a while. I think, since she was a single mom I imagined she would have something to….satisfy her needs. I shiver at the thought but glance into her room again.

I walk into her room and turn on the light. I know invading my mom's privacy while she was gone wasn't something I usually did but I needed something more to satisfy my needs.

I first look under her bed and see that nothing was there, I then make my way to her closet and opened it. I look on the top shelf of her closet to find a shoe box. I grab and pull it down on to the floor.

I slowly open it to find what I was hoping my mother didn't have, a dildo, and not just one but three different ones.

I feel shame run through my brain as I think about what I was resorting to.

I grab the black one that was there and closed the shoe box, putting it back.

Holding the dildo in general made me feel a little weird but I wasn't going to chicken out now.

I walk into my room and don't bother turning on the light. I feel around for my lubricant before grabbing it and sitting on the bed setting the two items down on the mattress in front of me.

I feel a slight lump in my throat, swallowing it feeling the guilt overcome my body.

I push it away and dealt with what my body wanted. I unbutton my pants and pull them down, pushing them off the bed.

I open the bottle of lubricant, pouring some into my hand before spreading my legs to touch my length. I begin stroking it, looking at the dildo that sat in front of me, contemplating weather I should do this or not.

"If it hurts I'll stop." I say to myself as I grab the dildo and pouring lubricant over it, rubbing it over the cock imitation.

I lower near my entrance, hesitating to push it in.

"Just relax." I try and calm myself before slowly pushing it in, once the tip got in I groan loudly feeling my entrance stretching.

"Oh fuck." I breathe still pushing it in. It didn't hurt as much as I thought, it just was uncomfortable and odd.

As I continue pushing it in I aim for the area that made my body feel overwhelmed with pleasure.

I didn't feel it right away so I just finished getting the dildo in. I could only push it a 2/3rd of the way in due to fear and felt my body couldn't take it.

I slowly pull it out and trust it back in quickly, I moan loudly adjusting my hips.

I began to think and imagine Jean, hovering over me violating me in such a way.

I pull out and push in continuously, gaining a decent momentum. With every thrust I let out breathing moans and small choked groans .

"Ngh, Jean…Jean…..oh god… faster….harder…" I breathe gaining speed, thinking of the boy who so intimately touched me earlier in the theater, who pulled me into his lap playfully but wishing it meant more.

"Jean, Oh please Jean." I push in and out faster before reaching in front of me to pump my hard erect cock that begged for the touch.

I simultaneously thrust and stroke, feeling my body slowly hit my peak when I hit it, I hit that spot again and gave out a rather loud cry due to my forceful speed.

"Jean please!" I beg hitting the spot again arching my back finally reaching the limit. My hips bucked and twitched, my chest rose and fell quickly, my breath quickening until I choke out a relieving moan, The boy's name connected to it.

Cum spilled over my thighs and hands as I ride out my orgasm.

I slowly pull the dildo out of me slowly, my chest pounding and my body exhausted. I sit there tired, ashamed and dirty.

I stand up to clean myself up but topple over to the uncomfortable feeling riding my lower back. I groan and stand up walking to the bathroom.

After I finish washing myself I climb into bed and fall asleep in minutes.

The rest of the week went by quickly, night ending the same as I slowly masturbated myself to sleep doing that the rest of the week put a huge toll on my body during the day but begged at night, and people started to notice, one of them being Jean.

Saturday morning swung by annoyingly early and due to the routine I have been having every night waking up early sucked.

I pull myself out of bed, slightly limping due to the change in dildos. The one I used last night was slightly larger resulting in a loud night. Man, it felt good but, damn did it sting in the morning.

I hop into my car and drive myself to Jean's. I still didn't understand why he wanted a study session so early in the morning but whatever worked for him I guess.

I arrive and climb out of my car, walk up to the door and knock on the door. Moments after the door opened and I see Jean, only wearing his football pants and jockstrap, his chest baring.

"Oh..umm." I feel my body shiver. Was this a dream?

"Uh, Jean why are you-"

"Oh yeah I wanted to talk to you about that, I wanted you to come early so you could watch my football morning practice, and then after we could study here." Jean smiled scratching the back of his head smiling.

I look at him slightly annoyed but sighed in defeat as I agreed.

"Great! Hold on let me grab my padding, jersey and helmet, meet me in my car this time." Jean smiled as I do as told and begin walking toward his new car; I open up the passenger side and climb in, buckling myself.

Jean came out only seconds later with his jersey and padding in hand as he opened the back car door and threw his things in before climbing into the front seat and start the car.

I glance at him every once in a while to admire his still bare chest.

I try and carry my gaze elsewhere but end up failing. Gladly we arrive at the football field and he parks the car.

"Come sit on the bleachers." Jean invites me and I follow a little flushed.

I walk up the side of the bleachers as Jean attached his padding and slipped his jersey on before running out onto the field with helmet in hand to his team. I watch as they began running across the field for warm ups. I glance around observing the field and the cars in the parking lot, I wasn't very educated in the game of football so I just watched them practice.

An hour or so went by; I wasn't necessarily paying attention to the time as I was watching Jean participate in his practice. But the practice had come to an end and I stand up to walk down the bleachers but the pain in my lower hit me and I stumble. I lean down on my knee wincing at the pain.

"Marco are you okay?" I hear Jean's frantic voice as he runs up the bleachers to help me up.

"Yeah, I just tripped over my feet." I grin nervously trying to straighten my body wincing at the small pain.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jean asked helping me straightening my body as Reiner and Bertholdt approach us.

"Hey Marco are you okay?" Reiner asked as I straighten my body.

"Uhh, I'm fine, I just tripped over myself." I lie as Jean helped me stand, his arm around my hip and he brought my arm over his neck. I could smell his aroma resonates from him and I control myself from showing any signs of attraction.

"Let's get you to my car." Jean smiles, his face close to mine grinning as he helping me down the bleachers, Reiner and Bertholdt spotting us to make sure we both didn't fall down the rest of the bleachers.

We make it to Jean's car and he sits me in the passenger seat and I groan softly.

"Are you sure you're okay? " Jean asked kneeling down and checking my ankles.

"I'm fine." I say feeling my face flush.

"Alright but if you feel any pain, tell me." Jean smiles up and stands up, turning me in the car seat and closing the door.

Saying goodbye to Reiner and Bertholdt he climbed into the car and pulled out of his parking lot and back to his house.

"Marco, what happened are you sure your fine?" Jean asked again, his jersey sweat filled and his muscles on his arms glistening.

"It's nothing I'm just a bit clumsy that is all." I insist as I feel my face burn.

Jean drops the subject until we pull into the drive way. He opens his door and came around to my side and opened the door for me and helping me out.

His aroma hit me again and I feel my head get light.

We walk into his house and help me up the stairs into his room.

"Here sit on the bed and relax I need to go take a shower." Jean smiled as he pulled off his jersey and threw it into his laundry bin before walking off into the bathroom.

I glance around his room; it wasn't much different from what I imagined. I lie down on his bed and rap myself up in the unmade blankets. They smelt of him as I inhale deeply, rubbing my face into the bedding. His smell was arousing and I couldn't help but indulge myself in it.

I sit up still holding a small amount of the blanket in my lap as I looked around. I saw a box of tissues that sat on his bed side and it reminded me of my own, and what they were used for. I feel red cover my face as I glance around the side table and see a bottle of lubricant that looked almost empty sitting there. My eyes widen and my body twitches. No…not now, my body has the urge again. It didn't help that I sat in my crushes room, rolling around in his bed sheets. I try and suppress it thinking of other things as I hear the running water fall in the background. It had been running for a while and I forgot to notice, it then hit me that only a few rooms away, Jean was naked, taking a shower, cleansing himself, rubbing his body, possibly touching himself. I shiver feeling my manhood spark and I mentally slap myself, no Marco this is not the time for this.

I groan slightly shifting my body to lay down on the bed again, trying to erase the thoughts from flooding my mind.

I soon hear the shower stop. I listen and wait until a few moments later the door opens I hold my breath as I see Jean walk in, his body wet, water dripping from his hair with only a towel wrapped around his waist loosely. My body shakes into gear and I feel a churning in my hips and I pray that it would calm.

"Hey you how are you feeling? Excuse myself I forgot to grab clothes." Jean chuckles before walking to his closet.

"T-that's fine I'll look away if you want." I say beginning to turn away but Jean chuckles.

"Nah it's okay man, I change all the time in the locker room with a bunch of sweaty, naked guys, it doesn't bother me." Jean grinned at me as he reaches for a pair of jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt as well as a pair of underwear, before turning toward me with a grin.

"Oh…I-I see." I stutter as I mentally scold myself for doing so.

"So how was watching the practice?" Jean said sparking up conversation, I look away slightly before answering.

"It was nice to watch, you guys work hard huh?" I say feeling my face burn.

"Yeah, but sometimes we tend to slack off, you can tell." Jean chuckles as he drops his towel and I nearly fall off the side of his bed trying to contain myself, I look away, my eyes scrunched close.

"I couldn't tell." I reply breathing a slight bit heavier.

"Nah man, don't be so nice." Jean laughed. I glance at him again and look at his exposed manhood and I feel my own twitch begging for contact.

"N-n-no, you guys looked really good." I say still glancing at his body as he bent over to grab his underwear.

"Really?" Jean asked totally unaware of his exposing body.

"Y-yeah, you guys look really…strong…and well built." I say referring more to him than anyone else.

"Hmm, thanks man…" Jean grins as I feel my groin tighten.

"You should come to one of our games." Jean suggests as I begin to realize I was staring at the boy's length. My eyes start feeling droopy and my mouth gets really moist.

"U-uh yeah, I should." I reply, hearing my voice crack and I cover my mouth quickly.

"Dude, that voice crack." Jean laughed and I feel my face get even more red.

"Hey are you okay, you look a little flushed, are you feeling well?" Jean asked, approaching me, still in the nude.

"I-I'm fine I-I'ts okay." I say feeling his presence get closer before he bends down in front of me and brings his hand to my forehead and I hold my breath, my eyes widen and I feel my body freeze.

"You look a bit sick." Jean asked as he looks me in the eyes, and I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. Jean was so close, naked and baring all.

"J-J-Jean…" I manage to blurt out as my arousal began to become noticeable, but I quickly cross my arms over it casually.

"Marco what's wrong?" Jean asked getting slightly more concerned.

My breathing got faster and heavier as I look away feeling my arousal push on my pants, giving a small groan, expressing the pressure.

"J-jean I-I need to t-tell you something." I say, my voice shaky.

"What is it?" Jean asked looking at me concerned.

"I-I uhh…please don't hate me…" I say trying to calm down

"Why would I? Marco what's wrong?" Jean looks a little worried.

I soon start to hear a voice, it was soft and very quiet, almost as if it was off in the distance. It was calling my name.

Oh no, this was a dream, this wasn't happening, I look at Jean's face and it slowly fades away as my eyes shoot open.

"Marco?" Jean's voice wakes me as my eyes shoot open. I sit in Jean's bed curled up in his blankets as he had shaken me awake.

"Huh?" I say feeling a little groggy as I look around the room. Jean looked clean as if he actually did finish his shower but he was clothed, looking over me.

"Marco? Are you okay? You were calling my name in your sleep, is something wrong?" Jean asked as he was too close again.

"I was?" I asked feeling a little confused as to what just happened. I then felt it, I had an erection and I shoot up from the bed causally shielding the front of me. If I was calling for Jean in my sleep and see that I had an erection then he would defiantly know what I was dreaming about.

"Yeah I got back from my shower and you were curled in a ball saying my name." Jean said giving a smile.

I feel my face flush.

"I'm sorry." I say fixing my hair, feeling the pain in my lower back again I give off a surprised moan as the discomfort increased my erection.

"Are you okay?" Jean asked as I stand up nearly stumbling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say trying to walk away from Jean.

"Why are you moving around if you are in pain?" Jean asks standing up to assist me but I pull away turning to lean against his closed door looking at him, my body nearly able to handle. I breathe heavily as I look to see Jean slightly surprised by my actions.

"Sorry, I just…" I couldn't explain myself; I swallow hard and look to him.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Jean asked concerned.

"I….Jean…come help me please." I say giving up resisting as I reach one arm out to him as my other hand supports my sensitive body.

Jean grins and rings his arm around my body again helping me back to the bed but I trip over my feet and we go down.

I feel a body clash on top of me and I let out a pained groan and before I could contemplate anything I feel a pair of lips, awkwardly and painfully crush into mine.

I widen my eyes and moan in surprise when I feel his hips press into mine and I panic, maybe the quick motion distracted the fact of my erection grinding into his.

Jean's eyes opened and found the situation and quickly pulled away leaving a small "smooch" sound. I swallow hard and look up to him as I curl my lips into my mouth, holding my breath hoping he wouldn't feel my groin, nearly completely erect against his own.

"I am so sorry Marco!" Jean says as he starts pulling himself off of me, his face red and then his leg accidentally presses up my groin and I let out a rather sexual moan and quickly shoot my hands to my mouth. My face burned and I look up as Jean hovers above me, his eyes wide and I watch his Adam's apple move up and down from a deep swallow of nervousness.

"M-Marco you're….hard." Jean says and I want to die.

I try to slink out from underneath him but feel the pain in my lower back and groan again, dropping to the ground.

"Wait, does that mean-"Jean paused and looked me down.

"Jean it's not what it looks like." I say feeling my groin tighten from all the sexual tension building.

"Then…what is going on?" Jean said, seemingly struggling on his words.

"Uhh." I freeze, what was I going to say? I couldn't admit to him what I have been feeling about him, I couldn't tell him about my dream, I couldn't say anything, but I was stuck.

"Jean…please don't hate me." I say covering my face with my hands as I feel my eyes sting with tears.

Jean pulled my hands away from my face as he sees my puffy red and glossy eyes.

"Marco, don't cry!" Jean tried comforting me but I turn my head and let a tear fall. I felt ashamed, guilty and dirty.

I felt my emotions catch in my throat as I inhale deeply, making a choking sob as I try and push Jean off but he takes me hands and pins them to the ground.

"Marco, why are you crying?" Jean asked hanging over me his face still red but concerned.

"Because I am a disgusting fag who can't control his stupid-fucking emotions." I say as tears rush down the side of my face.

"Marco don't cry!" Jean said as I try and rip away from his grasp but his grip stands firm.

"LET ME GO!" I say trying to push him off but he presses his hips into me and I moan.

"Dry those tears Marco, you are crying for a ridiculous reason!" Jean said as I begin to calm down due to confusing.

Jean brought one of his hands to wipe my tears before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine and I stop.

He lets his tongue slip over my lip and presses past them to touch my own tongue.

"Mph….nhmp…Jea-nmph." I was trying to figure out what is going on between his kisses.

His lips part from mine and press his lips to my neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin that lay there.

"J-Jean, you're gay?" I ask as he brings his lips from the already bruising mark.

"Yeah, I was afraid you would have thought I was weird but…." Jean stops and I pause looking at him and I look at our position.

"We probably shouldn't…." I say trying to control my urges.

"That's a good idea…" Jean smirked before moving off of me before offering me a hand up. I take it and wobbly yet successfully stand up.

"Jean…can I ask you something?" I say feeling my face continue to blaze a red as I still had an erection.

"Yeah…anything." He smiles

"This is going to be kind of sudden, and weird but if you say no that's okay too…I don't expect anything of you."

"What is it?" Jean asked looking down to see a bulge in my pants.

"Do you….want to be…..my uh….boyfriend?" I ask him and I cover my face in embarrassment.

Jean chuckles and brings my hands away.

"Yes, I would love to, and now I can say it's somewhat expectable that I take care of this when needed?" Jean chuckled as he brought his hand to cup over my erection and I jolt away in surprise as a little gasp follows and I feel my face burn.

"oh…uh…yeah…." I say my head heated.

"I won't put a lot of pressure on you today, I'll stop teasing, how about we call this a day hmm? You need to go take care of yourself anyways hot stuff." Jean chuckled as I let the small humiliation sink in.

"Thanks for inviting me over today though." I say as I grab my stuff and begin walking out of his room and down the stairs.

"It was nice having you over, I regret nothing." Jean continues to grin like a dork.

"yeah…" I say smiling as I get near the bottom and feel the pain in my back again and hunch forward.

"Are you sure you're okay from earlier? It didn't help that we took a tumble."

"uhh…yeah I am fine." I say still feeling a little guilty about the state of my rear.

"Alright then, well I will talk to you later." Jean smiled as we both stood there awkwardly before I opened the door and began walking out.

I walk to my car open it and put my stuff inside before I open the driver's side car door and took a seat and started the car.

"Wait!" I hear before I see Jean running toward my car. I roll down my window and he approaches the car.

"I almost forgot." He smiled before leaning inside the car, bring his hand to my cheek and pressing his lips to mine tenderly.

Slightly shocked I let it sink in and warm me on the inside before he pulled away, trailing my lips out toward him as he did, not wanting to disconnect our lips.

"alright, bye Marco." Jean smiled before running back inside.

I feel my face flush once again as I pulled out of the parking space and head home.

The day went seemingly pleasant after that, he and I texted till the dark hours of the night that night getting to know each other more and more, asking each other stupid little questions and making each other smile.

Sunday had gone by pretty decent too nothing super special that day until night came around.

Jean: Hey Marco

Marco: Hi :D how was practice this morning?

Jean: It went well, how was ur day?

Marco: Good, just studied a bit, cleaned around the house, nothing to spectacular.

Jean: Sounds productive tho, so what r u up to now?

Marco: not much, Im just sitting around eating how about u?

Jean: laying in my bed surfing the web

Marco: sounds fun, what you surfing for?

Jean: oh nothing ;P

Marco: Are you looking for porn…. -_- haha

Jean: NO!...maybe…..don't judge me!

Marco: I won't, it's a guy thing anyways :D

Jean: funny question, do you watch gay or straight porn?

Marco:…..why do you ask?

Jean: cuz I wanna know what to get you for our movie night ;P

Marco: haha very funny

Jean: but now serious which one?

Marco:….gay….

Jean: cool me too haha

Marco: really? Haha ….question… are you usually the dominant or the recessive person in the relationship?

Jean: Dominant, anyways its kinda hard to see u as a dominant anyways

Marco: What is that supposed to mean?

Jean: Your too cute, and sensitive…and innocent in a way ;)

Marco: sensitive? Innocent? How am I sensitive and innocent?

Jean: remember yesterday you got a hard on in your sleep and then when I grinded on you, you made a little whimpering noise.

Marco: no I didn't!  
Jean: aww that's so cute you're in denial! 3

Marco: I am not…..I can be dominant if I want to be.

Jean: so your saying you could hold me down, pleasure me and fuck me into the mattress until I cum and you wouldn't be flustered or nervous at all?

Marco: now you're just being mean.

Jean: how am I being mean? You getting flustered over there just talking about it? So sexting for you is a big thing huh?

Marco: im not flustered….your just….being…over confident of yourself and I do not sext!

Jean: oh really? What do you call this? And I am not over confident, I am just bluntly honest with myself.

Marco: yes very blunt

Jean: so you agree that I am dominant?

Marco: I never said that

Jean: oh you know you want me to be, you want me to fondle you, kiss you, jerk you off, thrust my dick in you.

Marco: your being a dork

Jean: you mean you wouldn't like me pressing against your body, letting my fingers run all over you, whisper dirty things in your ear and kissing your neck?

Marco: I….uh..

Jean: your what?

Marco: hold on I'll be back in a sec

Jean: what? Are you doing the dirty nasty with yourself? ;P

Marco: no I as putting away my dishes you dummy

Jean: haha I was way off.

Marco: very haha

Jean: hey you should call me

Marco: Why?

Jean: cuz I like hearing your voice.

Marco: You're the one jerking off aren't you

Jean: ….maybe….can you call?

Marco: ugh fine hold on

At this moment I was flushed beyond measure and calling him was going to be very nerve racking, especially if he was doing what he was saying.

I let the number dial and I wait for him to pick up.

"Hey you actually called." Jean chuckled, but he sounded a bit winded.

"Yeah, are you really jacking off." I roll my eyes assuming he was joking.

"Yeah….sorry, I just couldn't contain myself." He chuckles as I hear his breathing get heavy.

" You do realize that you turned yourself on with your own text messages."

"Well…not really…I mean…I was watching porn like I said and you and I began talking and I just…started thinking of you is all." His words gasped into the phone, he was really jacking off.

"well this is kinda awkward." I say chuckling to myself as I feel my own manhood tighten.

"I just wanted to hear your voice that's all…" Jean replied as I hear a groan from the other line and my face flushes.

I look down at my growing arousal and begin walking up to my room.

"oh….uh okay." I chuckle into the phone as I walk into my room and close the door, and sit on my bed.

"I wish I could kiss you right now." He breathes into the phone again.

"oh…." I say as I begin rubbing the covered cock.

"Your lips are just so soft and…warm…your taste is so….ah…..good." I hear him moan and curse under his breath.

"R-really?" I ask before running my hand down my pants and stroking my erection.

"Yeah…It's really nice." Jean chuckled before I hear a loud gasped moan, urging my own length to grow.

As I listen to him gasp and moan on the other end of the line I stroke myself quickly, I soon myself give off a whimper.

"Are you touching yourself too?" Jean breathed as his voice shakes.

"Y-Yeah…" I say letting out another small moan.

"Your voice sounds so aroused Marco." Jean his breathing quickened suddenly and slowed down again.

"I'm getting close…." Jean moans into the speaker.

I look to my side table and see the dildo from the other day with the lube bottle next to it. I put the phone on speaker as I grab the two and pull the rest of my pants down. I pour the lube on the dildo and listen to Jean gasp and groan. I then slide the dildo inside and let out a loud moan as I arch my back, keeping one of my hands to pump my manhood.

"Are you okay Marco?" Jean breathed and I let out another loud moan as I picked up the speed.

"yes…AH!" I gasp as I listen to his moaning quicken.

"Jean oh god…ah!" I moan loudly quicken the pace of both my hands.

"Are you…..fingering yourself?" Jean breathed over the phone.

"Kinda….sorta" I let out another drawn out moan as I let the dildo thrust inside me faster.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jean chuckled breathlessly.

"Just keep going Jean I'm so close." I say feeling my hips twitch anxiously.

I then hear jean begin breathing my name.

"Marco….oh fuck…ah!" Jean was so close I could hear him.

"Faster…..oh shit!" I moan arching my back, I was going to cum.

"Marco….I've gotta cum." Jean moaned.

"Do it." I say as I thrust harder and deeper until I hit it again and I let out a loud gasp calling for Jean before climaxing. I hear Jean's breathing shake on the other line as he let out a moan, with my name latched to it.

"oh fuck….that's a lot …" I hear him say as he calms down.

I pull the dildo out of my ass and watch as the last of the cum poured out of my limping cock.

"sorry…" I say pulling my pants back up before taking the phone off of speaker mode.

"No….it was good, really good….we should get together soon." Jean chuckled and I respond back with a chuckle of my own.

We say our good nights before we both fell asleep, it was a nice sleep and the nice thing was, was that I would see him tomorrow.

Morning came and I felt exhausted, I dragged myself out of bed and clumsily got ready. I stumbled out to my car and drove to school and as I arrived parking my car, I could see that Jean and his team were finishing up there before school morning practice.

I grab my book bag and hopped out of the vehicle before walking into the school.

To be completely honest I was nervous about seeing Jean this morning, we had done…that stuff last night and I began to feel a bit embarrassed.

I sit in the commons area pulling out a book to read, and as I get about a page and a half done I hear my name being called.

"Hey Marco!" I look and see Jean sitting right in front of me.

"Oh…uh hi Jean." I smile and my cheeks burn red.

"So how did you sleep last night?" He asked wearing a smirk that was a little suspicious.

"I slept fine, you?" I ask and he chuckles.

"I slept fine, so about what I asked you last night when we were….doing stuff, what were you doing that made you make so much noise hmm?" He grinned stupidly as he leaned his head on his perched hand.

My face glows a red once again and I looked back down at my book.

"It was nothing…." I say feeling more uneasy in person talking about what we did last night.

"Come one tell me, I want to know so when we do it in person I know how to make you squeal." Jean grinned like an idiot as I smacked him on the head with my book.

"Don't be such a douche." I say crossing my arms.

"Come on tell me babe, I'll learn soon enough." He smiles as I feel his foot run up my leg under the table. I flinch and kick him, my face burning again.

"You get flustered easily hmm?" Jean asked looking at me with a smile.

"I don't know…" I say looking away, still a little nervous.

"Well I will see you later, I got to head to class, I will talk to you later." He smiles standing up, he picks up his things and then walks over to my side of the table and kisses the top of my head before walking off.

The day went slowly, it was kind of boring until the end.

I hear the bell ring and head for my locker, as I do I see Jean waiting by it with a grin.

"Hey Jean." I say opening my locker and grabbing my things.

"Hey babe, you should come and watch my game tonight, then we can have that lesson you were supposed to do on Saturday." He smiles as I close my locker.

"Fine, just let me go throw my stuff in my car, you just go get ready for practice, I will meet you out there." I say as he leans forward to kiss me. I look around and see the amount of people that would see us and I realized that he was completely open about his sexuality, which means he doesn't want to hide our relationship, and that made me extremely happy.

I lean forward and give him his kiss and I then heard a booming voice.

"SO THIS GUY IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!" I jump back, frightened by the voice and I look to see Reiner walking up to us chuckling.

"Hey Jean I didn't know you were actually dating the guy, good for you!" Reiner chuckled patting Jean roughly on the back.

"Yeah, he is don't be teasing or rude would ya? I was kinda enjoying that." Jean pouted and I chuckle.

"Nah you guys have enough time to be touchy feely in the bedroom, coach doesn't want you to be late for warm ups." Reiner grinned and grabbed Jean.

"I will meet you there Jean, go get ready." I smile as I watch them walk away Jean being a bit resistant.

I walk to go throw my things in my car before walking to the field.

I walk up the bleachers and see they had already started running laps up and down the field for warm ups. The bleachers were still kind of empty since the game didn't start till 4:30.

After around 30 minutes the break so they can get water and greet some of the people coming to watch the game.

I watch as I see Jean run up the bleachers with something in his hand.

"Hey Marco, I want you to wear this during the game." Jean said holding out his practice jersey.

"Wow, really?" I say taking it in my hand and looking up to him.

"Yeah, really…I was going to ask you before warm ups but Reiner kind of ruined that moment." Jean chuckled.

"No it's fine." I smile before pulling at his game jersey that he was wearing.

"Do you want to finish that kiss?" I ask him my face a little red, since saying that was quite a confident move for me.

Jean smiled and leaned down and perched his lips on mine, I could smell his aroma from practicing and I'm not going to lie it was pretty arousing. His tongue slipped into my mouth touching my own, our lips exchanged in and out with each other's for a few moments, his hand reaching to my cheek to rest there. After a few moments we pulled away as people started filling the bleachers.

"Just a pre-game motivational starter" I grin as he gives a goofy smile before running down the bleachers to meet with his team. I slip on the jersey and feel how big it was compared to my own regular shirt, seeing that his padding and how built he was didn't compare to my thin body.

The game started off to a really good start, everyone was cheering, the stands were filled with prideful people and our team was winning.

When the game ended it was close but still won and had a good game. The stands slowly emptied and the parking lot slowly became car free. After the majority of people had gotten out of the stands I made my way down to the field were the team was still celebrating their victory.

I watch as Jean and his friends high five and fist bump each other, he takes of his helmet and mouth guard as he walks up to me.

"Awesome game right!" Jean smiled hugging me.

"Yeah it was awesome! Hey you know it's gotten pretty late are you sure you want to do your lesson tonight?" I say as we start walking toward my car.

"Yeah, actually I think it would be a perfect time for the lesson." Jean smiled suspiciously. I look at him a little oddly but ignore it as he was probably all worked up from the game and I don't blame him.

"Hey meet me at my house okay?" Jean smiled as we parted ways to our cars.

On the way to Jean's house I stopped at a drugstore and shamefully grabbed some condoms, not that I was necessarily going to need them tonight but I was meaning to grab some anyways do to the fact that I was of course dating someone now.

I drive the rest of the way to Jean's house and pull into his drive way before putting two condoms in my pocket, I meant to do it at the drugstore before I got back on the road but I was already taking too long. I walk up to the door and knock, being of course greeted by Jean.

"Hey babe, come on in." He smiled as I looked at the boy who had only pajama bottoms on.

"Shall we go upstairs?" He smiled as he beckoned me up, following him to his room, I was nervous, even though I wasn't sure if anything would happen tonight, I still know Jean had masturbated with me on that same bed I had been cuddling on the day before.

"Alright we should start with your English assignment due Friday." I say laying my bag on the bed and sitting down, my face flushing.

"Hey before we start, you should tell me what you used yesterday over the phone." Jean grinned crawling on the bed on to my lap.

I roll my eyes as I ruffle his hair.

"I told you not to worry about it." I say as he pouts and brings his head up to kiss me, his and my lips connect, I let my arms wrap around his neck as his hands rested near my hips. Our tongues intertwined, and our lips were flush with each other. Our breathing got heavier and it began getting really warm.

Jean pulled his lips away slowly keeping his face close to mine, feeling his breath hit my face.

"Come on tell me." Jean whined as his fingers tightened around my waist.

"I told you I'm not telling you." I said looking the boy in the face when I saw his eyebrows lower and he bites his lower lip making a very erotic face.

"Come on tell me, I want to know what gets you riled up and aroused." He whispers bringing his lips to my open neck, beginning to suck on the bare skin. I give a small whimper leaning my head back feeling the boys tongue and lips continue to violate the innocent skin.

I grasp onto his arms as his hands begin running up my abdomen.

"Or do I have to try everything?" Jean breathed as he roughly attacked my neck nipping and sucking hard. My eyes fluttered shut as I bite my lip giving off small moans showing Jean that It was something greatly appreciated

I then felt his hands come to my chest as he took my nipples and began massaging them.

I gasp by the sudden pressure and the surprised pleasure I was receiving from the action.

"You like that?" I hear Jean whisper seductively as he brought his lips away from the abused neck and brought them down to my chest were he lifted my shirt higher and began sucking my nipples.

I gasp loudly clutching Jeans hands that were now roaming down to my pants.

"Jean…" I moan softly as he begins massaging my beginning arousal.

"Hard already? Very nice." He smiled beginning to unbutton my pants button and slowly pulled at my jeans. As he did he pulled at my pant pocket causing the condoms to fall out.

He pauses and looks to me and my face burns crimson.

"So you were prepared for tonight hmm?" Jean chuckled and I cover my face in embarrassment.

"Jean!" I scold him still burning up.

"Don't worry you won't be disappointed." Jean smiles pulling the rest of my pants off before pulling at my boxers and I cover my face as my manhood became very clear to Jean.

"Perfect." I hear him say before I feel his hand take ahold of it and I gasp loudly parting my fingers to look down at him.

He began pumping my shaft looking up at me catching eye contact and I could feel the steam flow out my ears.

As he continued giving me eye contact he took it into his mouth and began sliding his lips up and down the length. I moan loudly in response.

How much he took in at a time surprised me as he nearly took me down the hilt.

Moans were given in return as it had felt better than I imagined.

Jean soon pulled off leaving me hard.

"How about we give me a turn hmm?" he says with a grin as he sat up on his knees before slowly pulling down his pajama pants, I soon realized he didn't wear any underwear intending that he had already assumed we were going to be doing this tonight.

I looked as the pants came down how well hung he was, defiantly nothing like my dildos at home but nothing tremendously large or abnormal. I look to him before crawling over and looking at it in surprise and awe before looking up to Jean he gave a side smile before bring his hand to the side of my face.

I look to him and then his erection before braving it and taking a hold of his erection and began pumping. Jean immediately showed a response moaning softly.

After a few moments I brought my lips to it and slowly lowered myself more and more until I was as far as I could go, close to the hilt but still not all the way. I then came back up before continuing to repeat the action. Jean's moans became louder and longer drawn out as I felt his erection harden and harden.

Pulling off a little later after I look up to him as I taste the pre-cum that was coming from his tip.

"Turn around for me babe." As he says this my heart begins to race. I do as told and I feel his hands grasp my ass.

"You ready? I'm going to start with fingers okay?" He says and I nod my head.

"Head on the mattress for me?" He asks as I do as so, as it lifts my rear higher and I feel my face flush in embarrassment. I close my eyes and prepare for the familiar feeling as I feel his wet fingers, which I assumed he lubricated with his saliva, enter in slowly and my heart races, my body feels the pleasure and my groin tightens at the motion.

"That feel good?" he asked as I nod letting out a small moan. He picked up his pace and my breathing quickened.

"Jean…I want more, stop teasing." I say wanting all of him inside.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nod grasping at the sheets.

"I want you, just put it in." I say bring my head off the mattress turning to look at him.

He nods grabbing one of the condoms that lay on the bed and opening them sliding it on, then grabbing the lube from of his side table, opening it up and pours what was the rest of it on his shaft and on my ass.

"Ready?" He asks and I nod, he brings the tip to my entrance and slowly pushes in. I clench the sheet and cry out Jean's name moaning and gasping as he pushes all of himself in. I feel my body slowly adjust as my head spun with lust.

"Are you okay Marco?" Jean asked running his hands down my hips pulling at them to get himself completely in.

"Y-yes I'm fine…" I was breathing hard now, whimpering slightly. It felt amazing but it was bigger than I was used to.

"Just l-let me adjust a little." I say trying to slow down my breathing.

I then feel Jean lower his head to kiss my upper back and neck gently.

"Just tell me when you are ready babe." He whispered bringing one of his hands to my erect cock.

I moan feeling my chest lift and drop quickly.

"Move…" I groan and as he does he lifts his head and grabs my hips again. He pulled himself out slowly before thrusting in quickly

"AH!" I moaned feeling my body fully react as my manhood twitched and my hips push into Jean.

Jean repeats the action a couple times before I hear small low toned moans come from the teen behind me.

"Faster Jean." I say clenching my fist as he does so.

In response gasping moans filled the room as well as the sound of slapping skin.

"J-Jean…..Oh fuck." I moan dropping my head enjoying every thrust and rush of lust that ran through my body.

"Marco…." Jean moaned as he slowly pulled out.

I turn my head to look at him in disappointment until I feel him swing my body around and I lay underneath of him looking up at him.

My face burns as I look at his red aroused face as he looks down on me. He lowers his head and presses his lips to mine before I feel him lift my hips, slowly pushing inside and as he did I felt it, that spot, he hit it and I let my moan travel into the kiss and Jean pulls away.

"That is what I heard the other night, I want to hear more of that." He smiles as he pulls back and thrusts in again hitting the spot again and my back arches as a choking gasp erupts from my throat as I clutched the bed sheets.

"Fuck…..Fuck me harder." I moan looking up at him his face slightly in surprise but he didn't stop, he picked up a good pace and was thrusting into that spot again and again. My cock was pulsing an dripping with pre-cum, it felt so amazing, but I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Jean….I've gotta…..oh fuck…" I couldn't finish my sentence as a rush of pleasure rode toward my hips and I bucked them into Jean more, hitting the spot as I feel my body hit a peek causing me to cum.

I grab for Jean, hugging him around his neck as I rode out my orgasm, moaning and gasping as it poured out over our bodies. My body shook as I feel it nearly end before breathing heavily.

"Jean, I'm so sorry….you're not done yet." I say looking at Jean and Jean's face was completely flushed.

"You're so fucking hot Marco." Jean said as he continued thrusting into me. I scrunch my eyes closed as I continued to feel the slight discomfort but I didn't mind it.

Soon I hear Jeans breathing gasp and his hips twitched.

"Jean pull out." I whisper in his ear. He does and I slowly push him to the bed so that he was under me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Jean asked slightly confused.

I respond with a gentle smile as I roll the condom off of Jean tossing it aside, I then lower my lips to his hard cock and take it all in.

"Fuck….Marco….I can't.." Jeans hands run through my hair as I bobbed up and down, until I heard Jean gasp loudly and a struggling moan followed and I felt a warm salty-sweet liquid enter my mouth in small strings. I keep my mouth encasing his length as he emptied himself completely.

Once he finished I pull off and swallow what was in my mouth.

Jean looked to me his face red, his eyes droopy.

"Come here." He smiled and climb on top of him,

Jean goes into kiss me but I stop him.

"You do realize were this mouth just was right?" I said chuckling.

"Yes." He replied with no excuse as he pressed his lips into mine and slipping his tongue past them to give a warm loving kiss.

After pulling away I curl up next to him and slowly drift off, letting my hand rest on his chest and my head on his shoulder as he embraces me for a calming sleep.


End file.
